


Moth

by WindFireWheels



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network, SMITE (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindFireWheels/pseuds/WindFireWheels
Summary: I couldn't find Ne zhas character tag so frick[Chaud X Ne Zha Fanfiction][Warning: Gay][Smite/Megaman nt warrior/Maybe flutter starlight crossover]Ne Zha has been acting off lately, mainly due to him being alot more tired than usual. Chaud is bugged by it and wants to get to the bottom of this. When chaud wakes up in the middle of the night and Ne Zha is nowhere to be found, he determined to find his boyfriend no matter what.Or whateverYeah this story sucksAlso I'm basically like- doing a flutter starlight thing with the groups/families(Ex: hoshi) so yeah don't kill me :')Ok literally where the fuck is Ne zhas character tag like wtf. Also I can't add other tags cause idk how. I'm used to wattpad





	Moth

**Author's Note:**

> Ok please leave I hate this story you will too

Chaud had awoken in the middle of the night only to find that ne zha wasn't there. There wasn't even a note. He knew that something was up, which it was. Ne Zha would never leave chaud without saying. He got out of bed, silently, and put on some clothes quick. 'Maybe he's just downstairs...' He thought to himself as he walked downstairs and looked around. He was nowhere to be found. 

Luckily, he came across a little note. It said 'don't worry, I'm only out studying moths. Best time to see them is at night ~ Ne zha'. This left chaud confused "..... moths?" He said to himself. After a while, chaud decided to head outside. (Idk why but I wanna make it so they're on holiday in a cabin in a forest so let's do that-) He looked around until he heard a camera clicking. Chaud turned to the noise and who did he find? Well, he of course found Ne Zha, taking pictures of a moth.

"Finally found you..." He walked up to him but ne zha quickly shushed him. "Be quiet, Chaud" Ne zhas focus was mainly on the moth that suddenly fluttered onto Ne zhas face. He quietly squeaked in joy "oh my gods...". Chaud tilts his head "It's a moth...?". "Mhm..... a coppery dysphania, belonging to the hoshi group" Ne zha replied. The dysphania moth then fluttered off back into the forest. Ne Zha got up and looked at his boyfriend "Sorry about leaving without telling you....." He rubbed his arm a little. 

"It's ok... we all do that sometimes.." Chaud gave him a soft smile(w a i t w h a t). Ne Zha threw himself into chauds arms and hugged him, nuzzling into his chest. Chaud happily returned the hug. "Y-you should probably go back...." Ne Zha looked up at chaud with an almost guilty look on his face "I'll be here for about another hour or so-". Chaud just shook his head with no words. Ne Zha sighed "Fine....". They finally stop hugging(oof).

Ne Zha began to lead chaud through the forest, looking around at his surroundings as they go along. They eventually come to a halt when ne zha spots several moths in the same area. Only about like 4 lmao but he was interested anyways.(I don't know much about moths so I'm going to trigger everyone reading this :D) Ne Zha silently watched and took a picture. Chaud, on the other hand, looked a bit... bored? Confused? Curious?

"Y'know.... moths are fascinating, beautiful, cute and well... to me, personally, are 'perfect'..." Ne Zha suddenly says. "So, does that mean you're a moth?" Chaud asks, causing Ne zhas face to turn bright red. "I-i....uh..." He/Ne zha tried to get something out but couldn't. Chaud chuckled softly "Come on, moth. We should get going......" He held his hand out to 'moth'. Ne Zha, or now nicknamed moth, took chauds hand and now they where walking back- 

"Moth? What kind of a name is moth?"

"Dunno. Thought it'd be cute"

"........"

"............?"

"I literally fucking love you"

"Love you too, moth."

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm
> 
> Ok
> 
> You either survived that hell hole or just scrolled down until something interesting happened
> 
> Same


End file.
